Ryan Evans the Man Behind the Hat
by orangepencils
Summary: Meet the man behind the many hats, the one we know least yet seem to know better than our own… hat. H


**Ryan Evans; the Man Behind the Hat**

**Good evening. Well my friend went to the HSM concert and I'm so totally jealous. So right now after she showed me some of her awesome picture and after she bragged about the concert for hours on end, she gave me the gusto to type this little fic I thought up off a while back. Anyways, this is my first HSM fic and I hope it's appreciated. Ryan is my fav character and I love his hats! HAT MAN!!**

**Well, it's been a while since we started this now hasn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I'm really hyper right now…**

**Summary: Meet the man behind the many hats, the one we know least yet seem to know better than our own… hat. Humor One Shot.**

**171**

Ryan Evans; the Man Behind the Hat

Ryan's POV

They never truly took the time to know me. They all assumed I was like my sister. Sure we are alike, sure we are twins and you can even say we look alike but we are different. For starters, I'm male and no I am not gay. Even though you might think, well he sings, he dances and he acts well he must be gay. I assure you I am not. At least now I've passed the stage of getting confused by my sister. Now that was embarrassing.

No one really knows this, except a few people, but I'm actually older than Sharpay. Alright so it's only by a few minutes but I am still the elder twin. I used to command once. I was the fierce twin, the one they knew, the brave and outgoing one, but then one day in sixth grade things changed. For a school play, Sharpay got the main lead and I got second. I was shocked but at the same time I was proud that my sister would get to share the fame, but at last the fame made her more than just famous, it made her grow.

All of a sudden it wasn't Ryan and Sharpay Evans; it had become Sharpay and Ryan Evans. My sister used to be quiet and shy. After that sixth grade production of Taming of the Shrew her confidence grew and she took over. I didn't really mind. But then I become something of her dog. I became litter. At least when I was a dog I was alive then I became trash. She forced me to follow her. Long were the days where I could pass her in a line. She even had to walk in front of me for crying out loud!

I used to like swimming. I used to be in a team and I was pretty good at it too. In seventh grade I had to abandon this hobby of mine because now we were in Junior High and the theater was calling us. Or something like that. Don't get me wrong, I love acting, I just prefer doing it without being bossed around.

And I still think we should have done the jazz square, it is a crowd favorite after all.

Many wonder, Ryan, why the hats? Go without a hat. Here's the truth about my infatuation with these little bonnets that I wear on stage, off stage, in town, out of town, grocery shopping, shoe shopping, at home, during the week, vacation, weekend, everyday! It all started as a simple mistake. I was watching a show and my sister was being annoying. She wanted me to try on a hat for something she was doing. I tried it on and when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I seemed to notice as though the hat was alive.

During many nights I would sit in my room and talk with Hattie. We became friends. The hat wasn't truly alive; I just could feel its spirit. Then we became inseparable. With time it became a trademark. It was as though we could communicate our pains together. Hattie understood what it felt like to have once been first to now slumber in the shadows. I can't even talk without permission it seems. My sister has taken control over my life and Hattie is the only one in which I can confide in.

By wearing a hat, I feel as though I have gained part of me back. People notice me again. I prefer being known as the man with the hat rather than simply being known as Sharpay's brother. I have gained part of my identity back. By wearing the hats, I hope to always have a more extravagant one so one day someone will remember me as Ryan Evans; not only just a pretty face in our school year book but the man who wore a hat to school almost every day.

It is a goal I hope to achieve before the end of high school. I would like to shine and find my own light again, to rejoice in the limelight once more and have my sister applauding me and not I applauding her. Haven't they said that you must respect your elders?

And so I continue to wear my man colorful hats hoping that one day that one person will come up to me and get to know me for who I really am. Know me for Ryan Evans; the Man Behind the Hat.

**THE END**

**I like my ending. Well this took forever and a half to write. First half done last month and the second half done tonight. WOO!! I managed to finish a story! One down, three thousand left to go… Nice… Well anyways, please read and review and tell me what you thought of it. I know it's kind of short but I didn't know what else to add, it is a comedy after all. I felt as though if I went any further with this story it would turn in some drama sob story… I tend to go like that. Start happy end sad… Anyways thanks again!**

**Op**


End file.
